


Upset

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had ever right to be upset about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upset

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to the episode "Lunatic".

Stiles knew being mad at Scott was pointless, especially around the full moon. But he couldn’t help it. He’d tried to be a good friend. He’d helped Scott through so much crap so far, he deserved a little bit of thanks. But so far all he got was crapped on and nearly killed. All Scott could seem to focus on was Allison. Of course it didn’t help matters that she had broken up with him, and they still had the Alpha coming after them.

He was even more pissed when he had driven past an accident on the road and his first thought had jumped to Jon. He’d jumped out of his jeep even before he had completely stopped and started searching for him. He was getting more and more upset as he looked. Finally Jon had reached out and grabbed him. 

Stiles clung to him for a while, just breathing him in and forcing his hearts to stop beating so fast. If he’d been focused on anything else, he would have noticed the two Argents lurking in the shadows.


End file.
